Through days of darkened guilt
by LeoAndrea
Summary: El tiempo en el mundo de las hadas nunca es una cosa continua, a veces parece ir más rápido, otras en cambio más lento. ¿Qué posibilidades tendrían nunca dos amantes que dependen de una cosa tan relativa? Ambos meros peones del caprichoso destino. Las ausencias eran largas, largas, solitarias y desoladas para ambos. Y los momentos compartidos parecían nunca ser suficientes.


**Sinopsis:**  
El tiempo en el mundo de las hadas nunca es una cosa continua, a veces parece ir más rápido, otras en cambio más lento.  
¿Qué posibilidades tendrían nunca dos amantes que dependen de una cosa tan relativa? Ambos meros peones del caprichoso destino.  
Las ausencias eran largas, largas, solitarias y desoladas para ambos. Y los momentos compartidos parecían nunca ser suficientes.  
Besos desesperados y miradas que hablaban por ellos, durante aquellos breves minutos se dejaban consumir por la pasión desbordada, buscaban el consuelo en el otro y se herían con promesas que no podrían cumplir. Pero ¿quién podría culparlos?, solo eran dos chiquillos enamorados que habían tenido el infortunio de conocerse.

 **N/A:** Este fue mi primer intento de fic Kierark, sólo que no sabía cómo llegar al final de la historia. Espero les guste y el canon no les desagrade.

La Caza no era una cosa, ni era otra, no había forma de describir que tan cruel y desolado parecía cabalgar por los cielos infinitos sin más compañía que su corcel, y al mismo tiempo que tan liberador se sentía probar la sangre de las estrellas, moverse junto al viento. 

Hubo un tiempo en qué Kieran lo disfrutó mucho más qué ahora, un tiempo donde las noches no le parecían eternas, donde la soledad no le envolvía con un frío abrazo. Había tenido un amigo, un amante que le provocaba sonrisas, uno que con palabras de mestizo le había brindado un hogar luego de haber sido arrojado del suyo. 

Hubo un tiempo en el que Mark Blackthorn era suyo y él era de Mark, él le había enseñado la amabilidad y contado historias con el corazón dividido por un hogar con niños que posiblemente le habían olvidado para ese entonces. Se habían consolado con caricias, besos cálidos y cuidado las heridas del otro, habían arrebatado la crueldad que les era dada por sus compañeros junto a palabras como "principito" y "niño ángel".

Esta vez Gwyn no le había permitido un tiempo de descansó lo suficientemente extenso como para poder huir ante su amante. Cada vez que Kieran podía huir hacia su Mark se sorprendía que tan cambiado se encontraba, las marcas de su ángel cada vez más presente en su pálida piel. Su cuerpo delgado hasta casi la inanición cada vez se encontraba más relleno por la nueva alimentación que le era entregada y sus ejercicios como nefilim. Y aun así su boca continuaba sabiéndole a fresas y libertad, a hogar, sus ojos continuaban haciéndole temblar cada vez que se encontraban con los suyos, y brillaban de la misma manera que los propios brillaban al verle. Y sus manos continuaban cerrándose en su cabello de la misma manera que lo hacían con anterioridad cuando él, posesivo como era, le marcaba como suyo, firmando con mordidas y chupones donde anteriormente la varilla de los ángeles había sido deslizada. 

Kieran no sabía el tiempo que había estado cabalgando, pero el cansancio que parecía haberse adueñado de él desapareció cuando cayó en la cuenta que podía robar un instante de su nefilim. Y de pronto la distancia entre Los Ángeles y el lugar donde se encontraba parecía diminuta y sin importancia.

Arrojó bellotas en la ventana de Mark, cuidando no quedar a la vista de nadie. Lo que estaba haciendo, si lo encontraban le colgarían y a su amado posiblemente con él.  
Esperó oculto bajo la sombra de un roble a que el rubio apareciera. Sintió su piel cosquillar de la manera que solía hacerlo ante la anticipación de Mark, sabiéndose débil por su necesidad por alguien que ya no le necesitaba. 

Oyó sus pasos, tan familiarizado como estaba con él le sorprendía no poder oír su corazón latir a la distancia, sabiendo que junto al de él se encontraba el suyo. Sus pasos eran silenciosos, continuaba manteniendo el sigilo que había aprendido en la Caza. Vio cómo su sombra se extendía por detrás de la puerta del instituto y entonces él salió de su escondite al tiempo que la puerta se abría.  
Lo primero que pensó es que acababa de cometer un error, aquel no podía ser su Mark, su rostro se había endurecido y su cabello tintado de oro pálido se encontraba moteado con blanco, pero el estremecimiento que le recorrió cuando su mirada oro y mar se fijó en él supo que no había cometido error alguno. 

Su cabello en bucles claros daba la impresión de venir levantándose de la cama, y el unseelie pudo ver que se había equipado con la ropa de cazador de sombras a toda prisa.  
Mark dio un paso hacia él y así Kieran lo hizo, un acto reflejo aún aturdido por todo aquello.  
¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado lejos? Él lo había sentido como unas semanas, unos meses como mucho, y ahora mientras contemplaba el rostro al cual había profesado su adoración, las arrugas casi imperceptibles en su ceño y las comisuras de sus labios supo que habían sido largos años de ausencia. 

Mark se movió tan rápido que no le vio hasta que su mano se cerró en su camisa, y le hizo retroceder hasta que su espalda golpeó con el tronco del roble.  
Continuaba teniendo esa expresión fiera que utilizaba cuando algo le enfadaba, y su mandíbula tenía esa mueca arrogante que solía poner cuando no quería demostrar lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Kieran se sintió ligeramente aliviado que pudiera seguir leyendo a su amado, seguía siendo su Mark. 

Alzó la mano para acariciar su rostro, acunar su mejilla pero esta fue bajada de golpe por la de Mark. El agarre en su camisa se soltó para ser reemplazado por la hoja de una daga en contra de su garganta.

"¿Quién eres y por qué te atreves a utilizar su rostro?" – Mark dijo, su voz salió firme a pesar que en ella se podía oír el desconcierto, y para sorpresa de Kieran se podía oír el temor. 

Recordó los castigos que su amante solía sufrir a manos de la Corte de su padre, aquellos que le mostraban los rostros de quienes amaba y había perdido. Secretamente se sintió complacido que ahora, que se encontraba entre nefilims fuera su nombre el que posiblemente le diera a las estrellas. 

"Responde." –Exigió, su agarre en la cuchilla haciéndose más firme. La mirada de Kieran cayó de sus ojos a su brazo, advirtiendo que tenía que ser cuidadoso con lo dicho. Solo entonces reparó en las nuevas runas que le decoraban, reconociendo una en especial. Mark, su Mark se la había enseñado junto a sus costumbres, y comprendió que ya no era suyo. 

Se sintió enfermo, mareado y herido, deseo poder herirlo también, como él acababa de serlo. 

"Como si tuviera alguna diferencia en quién fuera, pero el rostro que utilizo, Mark Blackthorn fue el mismo al cual miraste cuando prometiste tu corazón. Mentiras todas ellas, salidas de tu boca... ¿Quién fue la que consiguió tu corazón, mestizo? ¿Tu princesa nefilim? ¿Sabrá ella que tus promesas no poseen valor?" – Su mirada se encontró con la ajena y escondió su propio dolor bajo una máscara de crueldad.

El mestizo bajo levemente la mirada hasta la runa de amor que yacía en su brazo, para volver a alzarla hasta el rostro del hada que tenía retenida bajo su agarre. La confusión se apoderó de él, sin embargo su mano no tembló.

"Ustedes suelen conocer los deseos de nuestros corazones y torcerlos en nuestra contra." –Su voz fue un bajo susurro, como si estuviera convenciéndose de aquello.

"¿Acaso no ha sido tu gente la que toma los corazones de la mía y los tuerce con palabras afectuosas, Mark Blackthorn? ¿Acaso no fue lo que tu padre hizo con Lady Nerissa?" –Un sonido ahogado escapó del fondo de la garganta del mestizo, y sus labios se fruncieron enseñando los dientes. – "¿Acaso no fue eso lo qué hiciste conmigo, es que no huiste a los brazos de una nefilim?"

"Detente."

"¿O qué, vas a cortar mi garganta?" – Los latidos del corazón del hada aumentaron significativamente, pero él no sentía temor, no, era furia, y a pesar de odiar admitirlo también sentía dolor, sentía la traición quemar por cada terminación nerviosa de su cuerpo. Expuso la piel de su cuello, desafiando al contrario. – "Adelante, hazlo. Sería el evento menos doloroso de la noche, Mark Blackthorn."

Presionó con más fuerzas, el picor de la daga fría contra su piel a medida que cortaba finamente. La daga cayó al suelo, su hoja meramente manchada de rojo, mientras su dueño retrocedía un paso. Su boca abriéndose y cerrándose como si se estuviera ahogando.

El mestizo soltó al unseelie y se alejó de él como si fuera un animal peligroso, como si su cercanía, su contacto quemaran en él. El hada deseo romper la distancia entre ambos, sin embargo algo en la postura de Mark, en la forma que sus manos se habían enterrado entre su cabello de oro le hizo permanecer en su lugar, atento.

"¿Mark?" –llamó un tanto indeciso.

"Veinticuatro…" –Sus manos habían bajado hasta sus costados, mientras su mirada encontraba la ajena, mandando un estremecimiento por la espalda del príncipe. – "Veinticuatro años, te fuiste veinticuatro y es a mí a quién le reprochas las promesas rotas."

El ceño de Kieran se frunció, para él habían parecido días, meses como máximo, sin embargo el rostro del que había sido su amante hablaba de años, incluso de décadas, en las que estuvieron alejados. Deseo decir algo, pero no tenía conocimiento sobre dónde comenzar, la furia se había desvanecido para ser reemplazada por el dolor, el dolor de saber de todos esos años perdidos.

"Creí que había muerto ¿sabes?... Nunca quise asumir que simplemente habías decidido no volver, qué quizás encontraste a otro amante, uno menos roto, que si podría quedarse a tu lado."

"Nunca, no habría ni habrá nadie más, Mark Blackthorn." –No pudo evitarlo sino corregirlo. Sabía que podrían venir cientos de amantes, pero nunca llenarían el lugar de Mark, aquel nefilim arrojado entre hadas se había quedado con su corazón y nadie podría reemplazarlo.

"Te esperé, fueron años esperando por ti, hasta que asumí que ya no volverías. Era menos doloroso quemar todo rastro de esperanza que continuar creyendo que volverías." – Dijo Mark nuevamente, alzando la mirada hacia el hada. Y por un momento los años parecieron no pasar, sus ojos dorados y azul parecían tan asustados y solitarios como lo habían sido cuando se fijaron por primera vez en los plateados y negros contrarios.

"Sin embargo he vuelto, y tú ya le has entregado tu corazón a otro." – Kieran se atrevió a dar un tímido paso hacia Mark. Su voz esta vez no era venenosa, no deseaba ocasionar daño. No lo culpaba.

"Has vuelto, y yo.." – Repitió Mark, y de manera sorpresiva se encontró rodeando al hada, sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del príncipe, mientras su boca presionaba sobre la contraria.

Sus labios se movían sobre los ajenos como si estuviera hambriento, al principio había sido un beso lento, como si no hubiera estado seguro sobre cómo reaccionar ante la presencia del que se había ido tanto tiempo atrás. Pero pronto, y para sorpresa de ambos aquel beso se había tornado salvaje, como si se tratará de los dos jóvenes e inexpertos amantes que se habían profesado amor y prometido sus corazones hace dos décadas y medias.

Sus manos habían dejado de estar quietas, se movían sobre la espalda del hada, deseando recordar la delgadez de este, las formas prominentes de los huesos, las cicatrices de heridas que había soportado y el peso del dolor de la soledad que lo hacía alzarse orgulloso.

Nuevamente probo aquellos cielos estrellados a los que les había dicho adiós, el viento susurro a su oído de manera seductora, mientras las olas del mar le pedían que volviera por ellas.

Kieran respondió a la exigencia de su amante con la misma pasión, la misma hambre que había sentido cada noche de ausencia en estos años. Sus labios se movían sobre la boca contraria como si buscarán saciar las dos décadas de distancia, sus manos recorrían la espalda contraria reconociendo el rastro del Mark que había sido suyo. Su cuerpo reaccionó al del otro de igual forma a como lo hubiera hecho en la Cacería, cuando ambos eran unos niños perdidos. Estremeciéndose ante su cercanía, acallando suspiros que podrían delatarle y saboreando su piel. Ahí, dónde besaba, dónde depositaba mordidas cuidadosas. Era Mark, continuaba siendo su Mark, y Kieran continuaba necesitando de él.

Se separó cuando lo escuchó. El sonido proveniente del Instituto hizo que Mark se alejará de él como si le hubiera dado la corriente. El llanto de un bebé había sido todo lo que necesitaban para romper la burbuja que habían creado. Buscó la mirada del rubio, y deseo no haberla encontrado, lo que vio dentro de ella le revolvió el estómago.

Dolor, culpa, y tristeza. Vio tanta culpa que Kieran se preguntó si realmente había deseado besarlo. Vio tanto dolor que creyó que hasta él lo sentía, se hundía en su carne y quemaba en su corazón. La tristeza brillaba en Mark junto a la desesperación por tener que tomar una decisión que no deseaba, por aquella herida que volvía a abrirse y dividirlo por la mitad.

"Kieran… Lo siento, yo.." – Comenzó, su semblante similar a la de un niño. A la del niño perdido y roto que había sido cuando se conocieron, asustado y solitario. También valiente y orgulloso, pero sobre todo un nefilim. Mark siempre lo había sido, incluso entre hadas el resaltaba como un ángel.

"Ve adentro, cazador de sombras." – Aquellas palabras quemaron en su boca y rasgaron en su pecho al momento de decirlas. Sabía lo qué estaba haciendo, lo que aquello significaba. Era el adiós.

Lo vio marcharse, y pensó en las veces que había venido, en las visitas esporádicas y la necesidad de mantenerse en la vida del chico ángel. Tal vez esta era la cosa menos egoísta que hacía por quién amaba con desesperación.


End file.
